


Je Suis Malade

by buckyxstevie



Series: WEAPO CONTENT BECAUSE WE HAVE A SHORTAGE [2]
Category: Ice Dancing - Fandom, andrew poje - Fandom, andrew poje/kaitlyn weaver - Fandom, canadian ice dancing, kaitlyn weaver - Fandom, kaitlyn weaver/andrew poje - Fandom, virtuemoir, weapo, weapofamily
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Marriage, Stars on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyxstevie/pseuds/buckyxstevie
Summary: Kaitlyn Weaver and Andrew Poje vs. The world (Preschool)A.K.A Achievements and Weapo





	Je Suis Malade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily influenced by Je Suis Malade by Lara Fabian (I LOVE THIS PROGRAM DAMN)
> 
> Quick question: Song suggestions?
> 
> P.P.S. I LOVE WEAPO SO MUCH JANSJSNSNSF IM THINKING ABOUT DOING A LITTLE VIRTUEMOIR NEXT TIME TOO

"Andrew, please don't do this."

Kaitlyn couldn't take it in any longer. It had been an excruciating thirty minutes and she was ready to give up the fight against her husband.

"Why, Kaitlyn? For the hundredth time, explain to me why." Andrew sighed from the floor, hands flinging to his side in frustration.

With eyes as big as saucers, Kaitlyn knelt next to her husband in an attempt to make him see what she was so agitated about. 

Like every other married couple, they fought. Over the remote, over who washes the dishes, over who writes the grocery list, over who left the toilet seat left open (it wasn't Kaitlyn), over who broke the kettle (definitely not Andrew), basically about anything in the Weaver-Poje household. However, Kaitlyn and Andrew always managed to work it out. Every fight earns them both a trip to the dining area to apologize and regroup. 

Kaitlyn couldn't possibly see the dining table conversation without wanting to hit Andrew with a ceramic pan.

"This is exactly why I don't let you pick our costumes. You're so bad at color combinations." When Andrew remained unbothered, Kaitlyn reached forward to flick his forehead. 

"Are you seriously going to send our daughter, on her first day at preschool, in a Christmas sweater and neon leggings? Drush, you're better than this." 

For a second, Andrew felt the corners of his lips twist into a smile. His wife's words sent his heart racing like crazy. The past couple of years went by so fast that he swore it seemed like they didn't even happen at all.

After Pyeongchang, he and Kaitlyn decided that they needed, they wanted, a break from skating. Finishing 8th in the world wasn't so bad. Hell, they could be at the very bottom of the rankings and still feel like they won the whole thing. So when Kaitlyn proposed a vacation roughly a month after their Olympic fever had died down, Andrew was more than willing to oblige. 

South Africa had been amazing and for the first time in a couple of years, they both had the time to actually admire the place they were in without constantly worrying about an upcoming performance that could make or break them as skaters. That night, at the balcony of their hotel room, Kaitlyn told him she loved him and that she was thankful of the years they shared. He, in return, told her he loved her too. 

With a diamond ring and a well-practiced speech.

Things flew by after that. He went from being Andrew Poje, one half of Weapo and decorated ice dancer, to Kaitlyn Weaver's forever person and Papa Poje to Izzy. When people ask him about his character development, he always says that he's thankful. Nobody saw the second persona coming. Not Kaitlyn, not his parents, not his team mates, not even him. It just came and he is glad it did.

"Drush, are you listening to me?" Kaitlyn was about to flick his forehead again but he managed to catch her wrist. 

"I was thinking about how fast time flies. Who knew that we would end up like this?" He chuckled, arms snaking around Kaitlyn's waist as her eyes softened. Kaitlyn planted a kiss on Andrew's cheek before motioning to the little blonde before them. 

"It was just like yesterday when we were heading out of Pyeongchang and now this. That little girl is our greatest accomplishment, Andrew. And she didn't even require us to do twizzles." 

Andrew agreed a hundred percent. Izzy was his and Kaitlyn's most valuable possession. Gold was spare change when it came to her.

"Mama, can I wear this instead?" The girl said after a while, breaking their trance, hand extended forward to reveal an equally bright pair of neon orange pants. 

Andrew's laugh filled the tiny pink room. Soon enough, Kaitlyn's did too.

"Well, she's going to have to get something from me. Spare me this one, will ya? Besides, it was you who bought those neon leggings."

Kaitlyn chucked a nearby shirt towards Andrew as she rolled her eyes. 

Could he blame her? They were on sale.  
That morning had been particularly difficult, Kaitlyn thought as their car stopped to a halt. The preschool was crowded when they got there. Parents were scattered around with cameras in hand, snapping away at their children to savor the momentous occasion. With a sigh, Kaitlyn unhooked her seat belt. 

"You ready to go to school, Izzy?" She asked, heart slightly dropping when her child was more than willing to rip off her own seat belt. 

"Mama, can we go?" Izzy asked, eyes glued to the commotion outside her window. 

The Poje family filed out of their car and headed straight towards the sea of kids and parents near the door. When the teachers came out to gather the preschoolers, Kaitlyn found herself clinging harder to her daughter's hand. 

 

"Have fun at school today, nugget. Mama and Papa will see you later." Andrew said with a smile as he ruffled Izzy's neatly braided hair. 

"Will do, Papa!" Izzy responded, nearly tripping on the concrete when Andrew pulled her in for a hug at the same time she tried to run.

Kaitlyn, who was watching the scene unfold like the stage mom that she was, went in to join the two.

After a few more hugs and a billion reminders from Kaitlyn, Andrew finally let Izzy go. The child was completely oblivious of her father who was getting a bit emotional and her mother who was already bawling her eyes out. Izzy waved back at her parents with a toothy grin before vanishing into the crowd. 

Soon enough, people started leaving. 

"I can't believe she's already in preschool. I don't want her to attend preschool anymore!" Kaitlyn cried the second she strapped her seat belt back on. 

The trip back to the car was awfully amusing, Andrew thought. The second he pulled her to leave, Kaitlyn put up a fight saying that she couldn't live without her baby and that preschool could wait. Thing is, she could and no, preschool cannot wait. 

"Once second you were just pushing her out and now she's off making friends with everyone. She got that from you, honey." Andrew breathed out with a pang of disbelief, sighing when he saw his wife cry more into her hands. 

Unbuckling his seat belt, Andrew leaned forward to run a soothing hand down Kaitlyn's arm. Preschool was 3 hours a day. He couldn't imagine how its going to be when Izzy reaches Grade School. 

"How about we go dancing? Go through a few songs then grab some lunch then pick Izzy up. How's that?" He bargained, placing a playful hand on her thigh. 

Kaitlyn wiped the tears around her eyes before nodding her head. With that, Andrew sped away from the preschool, praying to the heavens that Kaitlyn doesn't force him to turn back around. Thankfully, she didn't. 

The drive back home was quick and the both of them were more than eager to get inside to hide away from the summer heat. Both feet shuffled to the master's bedroom on the second floor. When Andrew and Kaitlyn bought their four-bedroom home, they didn't quite know what to do with so many rooms. Later into the year, both decided that one was theirs, one was for their baby, one was a temporary guest room, and one was going to be a small studio-styled practice area. It was Andrew's idea to have a dance room. It was nothing ambitious, just a room with a wall-sized mirror and shiny hardwood floors.  
He said that they could use it whenever they missed being on the ice. Kaitlyn was more than happy to support him. 

So now, as they killed time, Andrew and Kaitlyn both shuffled to their drawers to pull out dance clothes. In five minutes flat, both of them were already locked up inside the studio room with Jay Z blasting from the speakers. After completing stretches, Kaitlyn was the first one to speak. 

"Do you still remember our Je Suis Malade program?" She asked with a faint smile on her lips. 

Andrew nodded. He would never forget.

Reaching for his phone, Kaitlyn skimmed through the playlist until she found what she was looking for. The soft melody swept through the whole room. As if on cue, Andrew held Kaitlyn close to his chest. Je Suis Malade is the story of a love that takes more than it gives.  
Kaitlyn always thought that it had been such a beautiful love song if not only for the person getting sick with the need for something, someone. Back then, Andrew thought that he and Kaitlyn embodied the song itself. They weren't separated at all but looking deeper, the song sings for love, for affection, for compassion, for intimacy, for togetherness. And as ironic as it was, they were always close to each other but not in the way they wanted to be. The both of them were always somebody else: ice dancers, performers, artists at play, friends, team mates, athletes. 

Never lovers. 

And for them, Je Suis Malade is the longing of their souls to be closer than ever. It was their cry for help after being caught in skating for too long. When asked about why they danced to such a sad song, they would always say that the music was story-telling so well. None of them ever mention that they danced to the song because they were in dire need of a release; of a life outside the rink. 

But now they dance to all their old programs just so they could remember all the memories they left behind. Skating will always be a part of their lives. The songs reminds them of the good days, back when their world was just for the two of them. It brings back a certain heat that sends their stomachs turning with excitement and happiness. It keeps them grounded. And it reminds them that they've already become the persons they have always wanted to be.

So as they moved to the familiar beat with precision and grace, which never faded despite the years, Andrew held Kaitlyn closer to him. The feel of her skin against his made him want to never let go. The mere fact that he can dance with her till they grow old is one thing he thanks the world for every single day.

"What would my life be without you, Kaitlyn Weaver?" He whispered, hands delicately placed around his wife's waist as they circled around the tiny room. 

"You'd still be Andrew Poje. Persistent, kind, and wise." Kaitlyn answered, running a finger against Andrew's stubble.

They had stopped dancing now. Both got lost in the midst of the music, heads heavy with old memories.

"Lonely. You forgot lonely." Andrew joked as he placed her arms around his neck. 

The two continued to dance despite the change in music, feet both hitting the right steps even if they paid almost no attention at all to their movements. Kaitlyn pressed a light kiss on Andrew's lips before she spoke. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, placing feathery kisses on his face. 

Instead of answering, Andrew settled on pulling his wife closer to his chest. She knew exactly what he was thinking but opted to have him say it this time around. As they slow danced to the old show tune playing, Andrew reminded himself to tell her his answer later.

For now, he just wanted to dance. 

So he closed his eyes and swayed his wife around the tiny mirrored room like they had all the time in the world.


End file.
